Our First Lurlinemas
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: One shot Fiyeraba drabble. Post musical. It's their first Lurlinemas together and each one wishes to give the other something they can't afford. What can they give up in order to show their love for each other? Inspired by the short story The Gift Of The Magi.


Two months passed since they left Oz. For him it was weird for it was his first Lurlinemas without his parents and relatives but really especial for that was the first time he spent it with her. He was human again with the love of his life on his arms every morning and every night, they had their own little cottage and earned enough money to have three meals every day but for Oz sake, that was their first Lurlinemas together, she deserved something especial, but they had no money for gifts.

"Yero, what time is it?" She asked him two days before Lurlinemas when they were getting back home.

"It's five o'clock," he said looking at his pocket watch.

"That's a beautiful watch you have." She mentioned.

"Yeah, it's gold. Very especial, was my father's, he gave me when I turned 21, he said that I was a man at last."

"What happened to the chain?"

"I lost it on the way here, I guess," he noticed she was looking at the window of a store,"Fae? What's wrong."

She was staring at a pair of combs for styling her hair. They would look beautiful on her long and wavy raven hair. They were silver and had a few emeralds on it. She would look just lovely.

"You want those?"

"What?" She looked confused.

"The combs."

"Oh," she sounded frustrated, "they're beautiful but…" she sighed, "they're 500 coins, we'd need to work for months to pay for that, my hero."

He sighed, "I hate not being able to afford things for you, my Fae."

At that she stopped walking and went to stand in front of him, "Hey, don't even start with that, Mr. Tiggular, we have everything we need, okay?! We have a roof above our heads, we have food on out table every day, we have a warm bed every night, we have coats to protect us from the winter and we have each other, all right?" He nodded. "Good. Look, I wish I could by you a wonderful gift because you deserve too, but things are not that simple, Fiyero. Forget about those combs, okay?"

"Okay." He gave her a brief kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled. "Now let's go home, it's getting colder every second."

Later that night, when she was already asleep by his side he got out of the bed to the last drawer of his nightstand. He reached for a box where he saved some money for a special occasion. He was almost sure he had enough for the combs she wanted. He went to the kitchen to count the money so he wouldn't wake her up with the noise of the coins.

She woke up alone in the bed. He must be in the bathroom or in the garden watching the snow, something he liked to do when he couldn't sleep. She reached for her drawer to count how many coins she had to buy a beautiful platinum chain she saw for him, but that costed 600 coins. But he deserved that, after everything he gave up for her, he couldn't risk losing something so special such as his father gift.

He had 300 coins and she had 250 coins. Not enough. Damn it. There must be something I can do.

I'm gonna sell my hair, she thought, it's very long and is virgin, must be worth something, it's just hair anyways, it'll grow back soon enough.

I'm gonna sell my watch, he thought, it's very old and is gold, must be worth something. Elphaba is more special than any object in the world, she deserves everything she wishes.

The plan was perfect on their heads. Little did they knew…

On the next day, Lurlinemas eve, Fiyero entered the store where they saw the combs.

"Hey," he addressed the sells man, "how much would you give me for this watch?"

"Is it pure gold?" The old man asked him examining the object.

"Yes, sir. And is at least 70 years old."

"Well, it's gold indeed, but there's no way to prove it's age. I can give you 400 for this."

He sighed. Well, he knew that silver and emeralds were expensive, and that they were two combs, not only one, but he was hoping for more than that. Well at least he would have enough money to pay the difference.

"Okay, I accept."

Meanwhile in the other part of the city Elphaba was sitting at the hair salon chair in front of the mirror staring at her hair. Her long, waist length, wavy, black hair. Hair that Fiyero loved so much, that silk that he would tangle himself on their moments of love and passion on the bed. Hair that they wouldn't see for months now, but it was worth it.

"Yes, ma'am. What can I help you with?"

She took a deep breath. "How much can you give me for my hair?"

The woman looked rather shocked. "Why would you sell such a wonderful hair, miss?"

"I need the money to buy a gift for someone special."

"Well, that person must be really special, huh?!"

"Yes, he is." She blushed.

"Well, if it is virgin and we cut it from the beginning of your neck and with you having this very thick hair it'll be worth one high quality wig. I can give you 550 coins for this!"

Oz, she would need only 50 more coins that she surely had, that was a wonderful trade indeed. She gave one last look at her hair as to say goodbye to it. She even saw a little tear roll down her cheek. She took a deep breath, breathed out and said,"you can cut."

Later that day Elphaba arrived earlier at home. She had her gift wrapped and inside her dress pocket. She waited for him sitting on a chair at the table.

"Fae? I'm home…" and then he saw, "a change on the looks?"

"You liked?" She asked feeling unease.

"You look beautiful," she did, for him she'd be beautiful even bald, but her new style would ruin his gift, "but why?"

"I sold it!" His heart froze.

"Why?"

She took the package out of her dress pocket, "Merry Lurlinemas!"

"Darling, you shouldn't have."

"You deserve something special after everything you gave up for me, my hero."

He sat by her side and opened the package to see a beautiful platinum chain…for his watch. He gave a deep sigh.

"W-what's wrong, Yero? You didn't like?" She never got so scared her entire life.

"Elphaba, it's-it's beyond words. I loved it." He sounded sincere.

"Then why you look so upset?"

"Because you weren't the only one who sold something special today."

"Fiyero, please no."

"Merry Lurlinemas!" He said giving her the package that she took looking unease.

"You sold your watch?" She was horrified.

"You sold your hair?"

"Touché." They laughed at that.

"Come on, open it."

When she opened she couldn't believe. The pair of combs that she loved so much…for her hair. "O no, Fiyero." She was crying. "I can't believe you sold the last memory of your father for me."

"You're more special then anything or anyone, Fae."

She cried even more at that, why was she getting so emotional? Oh yeah, that thing. "Oh Yero, I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you, too. Thank you for the gift, I really loved." He reached to kiss her then, and they made out for a while.

"I guess my hair is not too short to use that, huh?" She said when they parted.

"Do you think?"

"Let's see." She held her hair back and put the combs to hold it in place, they stayed and looked rather pretty, that she thanked to the thickness of her hair. "It worked."

"You look beautiful." He grinned at her.

"Thanks, and don't worry, my hair grows very fast." Then she had an idea that she hoped would work. "How much you've got for that watch?"

"400 coins, and I took 100 more of the money I had to complete the price, why?"

"How much do you still have?"

"200, why?"

"I have 200 coins." She grinned.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Buy it back!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, consider it a second gift out of three. If I can use my gift you should be able to use yours too."

"Thank you, love." He kissed her, then he realized. "Wait, out of three?"

She grinned mischievously, "Well, the third one is more like a new." She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

He was wide eyed for a while until he understood what that meant, "I'll be a father?" She nodded, "OH MY OZ, I'LL BE A FATHER."

He stood up and held her "Merry Lurlinemas, Fae. I love you."

She looked him in the eyes and answered, "Merry Lurlinemas, Yero. I love you, too."

And that was the best holiday of their lives.

The end.


End file.
